Lunen Cove
by twifanatic01
Summary: In the 1900's; Isabella Swan is the widower with a questionable reputation around town, especially when she invited three strange men into her home after meeting them for only 5 hours, when this happens it makes the local high schools gossip vine go crazy. All in the little town of Lunen Cove. **Quick O/S inspired by my time in Nova Scotia!**


**A/N: Well, I'm going to take a wee bit of writer's freedom in my creativity in this story. I am traveling the east coast of Canada right now and I've seen some great places, with a lot of history and this little story has taken up my brain. It wants out, so here it is. **

**The setting (where I'm taking advantage of my creative liberty) is a mix between the tiny town of Lunenburg (Nova Scotia, not Germany) and Peggy's Cove (also Nova Scotia). Sometime in the early 1900's. If you've ever been to these places, you'll know I could never pick between the two for the story. If you haven't been….it's well worth the trip! **

**Pictures that I've taken, and used for scenery can be seen on my blog, check it out so you can see the bits that pulled this story together! twifanatic01 . blogspot . ca (just take out the spaces! :) see you there!) **

**Just my little O/S! :) **

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

I pulled up to my new, old, house and watched as the movers huffed with blown out red cheeks putting all my furniture into place. I directed them to where I wanted the couches and chairs in general spots and I could rearrange them later if they were not in the place I wanted them. I felt bad for making the men carry all my stuff and just telling them where to go, but with my 115 pounds and lack of both muscle and coordination, I was really more of a hindrance than a help.

"Miss? Where do you want the yellow couch?" One of the movers asked as they set it down in the foyer.

I told them to put it in the main open space room, facing out the window. The entire house was a muted yellow color so it would match well if I, or anyone, was looking in. The movers continued to load the furniture, and soon my new house was finished. Granted it was built long ago, but it was new to me. I walked around, hanging white lace curtains on all the windows. Putting little bits of stain glass on the window ceil to let the light shine into around the house.

It was unusual for a single, young woman to live on her own. Truth was that I was a widower. I lost my husband, Jacob Black, long before I moved to Lunen Cove. The loss was sad, but guiltily I also felt free. It had been an arranged marriage between my Mother, Renee, and his mother Sarah.

To me it was never a marriage of love, but one of companionship. Jacob and I were wonderful friends, but there were no romantic feelings from my perspective towards him. I moved away from my home town, avoiding the pitiful stares from the townsfolk. So I, a twenty five year old female, moved into Lunen Cove alone.

I stopped to look out the window once, and could see the wide open cove beneath the Rock Mountains. It was beautiful. Rocks covered everything for as far as I could see. A lighthouse sit on the perch of the stones, being ten in the morning the light wasn't spinning around yet. It really was amazing.

The rocks, boulders and stones formed along the coast, looking more like dangerous mountains than a little rock hill. The top ones were smooth and I could see people walking across them, but the ones closest to the sea line, where the boats would come in were sharp and jagged. The land looked flat but the water was anything but calm, thunderously it crashed against the rocks.

As I looked out the window I saw a blue and white ship sail in. It looked sizeable, but I hadn't much to compare it too. I'd only perhaps seen a handful of boats in my life. I watched as it manoeuvred around the flat surface of water into the white tips of rapids. It tipped from side to side. I was fascinated. Fascinated to watch the ship be controlled by both the captain who was in command driving it, as well as it being controlled by the water beneath it. I watched, with my doe brown eyes wide open as the light house suddenly turned on. It was then I noticed the skies turn dark and gloomy. It looked dark, like nighttime though still only just past noon.

The clouds swirled in the sky, and an angry menacing whoosh surrounded the house, and the water's thunder slammed against the rocks. In the porch of my little yellow house, I looked out the window still watching my blue and white boat battle through the oncoming storm.

The white and red lighthouse's light set a spinning spotlight onto the bottom of the rocky cliff, warning boats to stay away. I clutched the white lace curtains in my hand as the lightning struck the water near where the boat was heading. I felt like I could have walked twenty steps forwards and reached out to touch the vessel, though it was out in sea.

As the lightening made the sky light up in a brilliant white, I could see an inscription along the top of the boat, _Esme Elizabeth_. I wondered why the name read as it did.

The boat still battled with the rising waves, as they crashed up the rocks to the very top, nearly soaking the lighthouse. The boat was heading for Lunen Cove harbour, which was directly in between the two largest rock mountains I had seen since I'd moved here so far. The boat still tipped back and forth, water rising onto the small deck. I'd bitten my lip unconsciously, a nervous habit, as I watched the boat disappear in between the rock faces towards the harbor.

I'd felt like running to the harbour, needing to know if the boat made it into the harbour safely, but I didn't quite know how to get to the harbour docks yet. I could've asked a local, I suppose, but I still clutched the white lace and looked up to the sky.

Suddenly the dark atmosphere lifted. It was as if someone had wound back time to before the storm started. There was no trace of any of the madness I had just witnessed, or that the _Esme Elizabeth_ ship had endured. The rocks darker shade was the only telling sign of the storm, still wet from the waves.

The sun was out. I wondered if the boat would try its hand at sea once again now that the storm had cleared for a moment. I waited by the window watching for its sail to peak ahead but I saw no sign of its presence. I turned, leaving the curtains open to watch for the ship at a different time once again. I thought I ought to go to the market for something to prepare to eat. First I'd have to go to the general store—the only one in town—to meet people, and hopefully get directions around the town.

I did up my soft blue cotton dress and grabbed a light sweater as the weather was still a little cool. I was amazed that the storm had dissipated as quickly as it had come. I walked a block or two before I came to the general store, also the town's only restaurant. I opened the door with a chime and all eyes turned to look in my direction. I suppose being an outsider into a new town would cause some attention. As I stepped in, I fumbled on the step, not picking my feet up high enough, and I nearly fell onto the floor before a strong arm wrapped around my waist holding me steady.

I noticed everyone looked at him with wide eyes, then I deduced they were probably still looking at me. Their faces turned to a bit of confusion. I looked at my rescuing stranger then. He was big, a very large, hulk of a man. I was instantly frightened, but then he smiled and I knew he couldn't have been harmless. Dimples in his cheeks and a mop of short brown curls on his head, his eyes were brown like mine, a deep muddy color, only his had a gold lining around the iris.

"Well hello there Doll," He grinned, releasing my waist and offering me his hand to shake. He looked around the restaurant curiously before speaking again. "I'm Emmett McCarty! Care to join us for lunch?"

"Us?" I asked, unthinkingly. I blushed and began to correct myself. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, that was intrusive. I am Isabella Swan. Yes, I'd like to join you for lunch."

He laughed, a real hearty guffaw from his stomach as he directed me to a table where two other men sat. One was a taller, still bulky but not so as Emmett, with honey blonde hair with a length to his chin. He had a scar over his left eyebrow, slight but noticeable, and another two on his right and left arm. The other man sitting at the table was incredibly attractive. His hair was shorter than the other twos, but in a wild disarray, sticking up in many a different direction. His eyes were a deep shade of green, I'd never seen a man with green eyes before, and I could feel myself becoming lost in them. I realized I was staring at him and looked down quickly at the floor.

"Guys, this here is Isabella Swan. She's gonna be joinin' us for lunch!" Emmett smiled wide, he spoke lazily as my grandmother would have said. Not finishing his words and leaving them hang. "This here is Edward Cullen, and next to him Jasper Whitlock."

"Nice to make your acquaintance Ms. Swan," Edward spoke. His voice was flawless, he spoke in perfect English, and I had no words to describe the rough appeal to the way he spoke. I felt myself getting lost, once again, in this stranger when I heard Jasper speak up.

"Nice too meet you, Ms. Swan." Jasper murmured, his voice quieter. Not as magnetising.

"Please, call me Isabella. We can all be friends, right?" I smiled at them, and the smiled back warmly. I felt incredibly safe with these men. Maybe I was too trusting.

I noticed they were dressed differently than everyone else in the general. They wore dark, loose fitting, jean trousers with cotton tee shirts and ratty wet sweaters hung over their chairs. The other men wore dress trousers, mostly in shades of grey or brown, with vests and ties. Personally I thought the majority of the men were over dressed for an occasion at the general.

"So, where do you live? I'm new to town and you're the first men I have met." I smiled at them politely again.

"Oh we're not from around here." Jasper told me.

"Ya, we came in on 'er boat, but she got to rough out there. Good ol' _Es E_ never fails us tho'." Emmett chimed in.

"What is Es E, sorry?" I asked, not having a clue as to what they were talking about.

"_Esme Elizabeth _Doll, that's our boat." Emmett replied. I nearly chocked on the water that I had gotten.

"That's your boat? Where's the rest of your crew? I'm sorry, I know I am being intrusive, but I saw that boat in my window. I watched as it went through that short storm. That was really you guys?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Yes m'am, I am what we call the gopher on the boat, I do all the kind of running around jobs. Emmett here, is our whether man so to speak, and Edward is our captain. We're a small fish delivery operation." Jasper explained to me. I nodded my head, listening to what he was saying. "Now we're not big commercial fishermen. We actually just deliver fish for the large majority. We take it from town to town, sometimes though, when the sea gets a little too rough we have to dock it for the night. Finding ourselves a place to sleep."

"If the boat is big enough to carry all that fish, can't you sleep on the boat?" I asked, confused.

"Ya, we can, but our wives ain't too fond o' that idea." Emmet laughed. "So we just sleep in an inn or somethin' but this one is all booked up. Not too sure where were headin' next."

"So you're all married then?" I asked with a smile, quickly becoming good friends with these three men.

"Edward's not, he'd be the lone bachelor of our group. I'm married to my sweetheart Rosalie, and Jasper's wife is Alice." Emmett told me, he must have been the major mouth piece for the group. We all sat in the general together, the boys having a bite of a sandwich to eat from the counter, and I sat to drink my water.

I thought quietly for a moment. These were nice men, clearly, even though not from around here they were the first to speak up to me. That out to count for something. Then again, I thought, maybe they are just outsiders as well and saw that I was. Yes, I reasoned with myself, but in that case, all of us outsiders ought to stick together.

"I'd liked to offer you board at my room." I stated, looking at eat of them. "Free of charge of course."

"Oh no Ms. Swan—" Edward started.

"Isabella, please." I cut him off.

"Isabella, then. We couldn't possibly take advantage of you like that. We can just sail out again." Edward looked at the clock, it was nearing past four o'clock, and I hadn't realized I'd been sitting with the men for nearly 5 hours. The sky was growing darker, with another storm as well as the night approaching.

"Nonsense, it wouldn't be taking advantage. I offered it to you. Please stay. I have more than enough room, I couldn't in good conscious let you go back out into that storm." I begged him, shamelessly, suddenly realizing I craved some kind of companionship, that I really wanted them to stay. The kind I was not forced into. Jacob was a good man, but I was never allowed a choice for his companionship, it was there and that was that.

Edward pursed his lips and looked into my eyes as he thought.

"Your call 'Cap." Emmett said, looking at him. Edward kept his eyes on me.

"Okay, we will stay." Edward smiled a bit at me, crookedly and I nearly fell out of my chair. Edward was a beautifully handsome man, his green eyes just seemed to sparkle like diamonds. "Thank you incredibly much for your hospitality Isabella."

"Of course, I do have to make one stop before we make the walk to my home, is that okay? Or I can meet you here after I go." I suggested.

They agreed to come with me to the market and the four of us, Emmett rather rambunctiously, walked down the lane. People still stared at me, only now I assumed it was because I was surrounded by handsome men. They even helped me carry back my groceries, which with much protest from me, Edward paid for. He said it was the least I could do for offering them a place to sleep. I bought potatoes some eggs and some baking needs. I also bought seeds as per Jasper's suggestion. He pointed out to me that it was peak season to grow vegetables, which would be much cheaper than to purchase them each week. I did buy a bundle of carrots to tie me over until mine had grown though.

"So Isabella, what is a lovely young lady like yourself doing without a husband or a boyfriend around?" Jasper asked politely once we arrived back at my house, I'd mentioned earlier I was single, but the topic changed so quickly no one had asked me why. He grinned at me sheepishly. "Sorry if I am being intrusive, Momma always told me I was too nosey."

"No it's quite alright. I am a widow. My Jacob died nearly three years ago." I answered Jasper's question. Pity filled each of their eyes—exactly what I didn't want. "Please don't do that. Don't look at me with pity in your eyes. It's a very large reason I left my hometown to move to Lunen Cove. Jacob and I never had a relationship as a wife and husband would either. The loss of my dear friend was difficult, but with me, Jacob was never more of a friend. It was an arranged marriage."

"Was Jacob cruel to you Isabella?" Emmett asked, and for the first time since he caught me, I was afraid of him. He had a menacing look on his face, but I instantly knew it wasn't directed towards me. I was glad their eyes no longer held pity.

"No, never. We just were never meant to be married." I explained. "I loved Jacob dearly as a friend, never anything more."

"Well I for one am glad you live out in Lunen Cove! Otherwise where else could we have slept the night?" Jasper laughed and just like that, the somber mood was gone. We were back to being a bunch of four friends.

I helped the boys make their sleeping arrangements. I only had one spare room, but enough couches and blankets that everyone would be comfortable. Emmett would sleep on the yellow couch in my main room, Jasper on the blue couch near the hallway, and Edward would sleep in the guest bedroom near my own room.

If my father were still alive, he'd have had a fit knowing I invited three large men to sleep in my home, especially living alone. Though I knew I could trust these men.

I walked upstairs after bidding Jasper and Emmett a goodnight's rest, and Edward was standing in my window peak, in the main upstairs hallway. I stood beside him a moment in the silence.

"This is where I saw your ship come in." I murmured into the quiet, next to Edward.

"I'm certainly glad you did Isabella. Thank you again for offering us your home for the night. Most people wouldn't do that. It was very kind of you. Normally we don't make trips into Lunen Cove because of all the rock faces, but we might be making the trip if you are here." Edward's voice started out quietly, and he winked at me at the end of his little trip. My face was engulfed by my blush. "Sorry if that was too forward."

"No!" I blushed deeper at my outburst. "I mean, no, you were not to forward. I have enjoyed your company as well as Emmett and Jasper, very much. You three have made me really smile, for which I haven't in a long while. Whenever you are near Lunen Cove again, I'd be thrilled to see you."

I answered him honestly and we both parted ways. Edward leaned in a bit once I was at my bedroom door and surprised me with a kiss on my cheek. I'd been kissed before, even on the mouth, by Jacob but I had never felt the bit of electricity that I felt when Edward's lips touched my skin. I flushed again and said goodnight, telling him I would be awake in the morning to see them off.

Early the next morning while it was still dark outside, not yet past five am yet, I was in the kitchen quietly frying some potato slices and scrambling some eggs for the men to eat before they go. I would be very much lying if I said I would not be missing my friends.

All three men came into my little kitchen at the same time, even though I hadn't told them where it was, the smell must have lured them in.

"Goodness, Isabella!" Edward exclaimed. "You didn't have to do this! The roof over our heads was more than enough."

"Hush! Don't interrupt the woman while she's makin' ma food!" Emmett protested. I laughed with him. "You sure didn' have to do this Bells, but it's appreciated!"

"Bells?" Jasper asked him, raising his eyebrow. I was curious too, I'd never had a nickname before.

"Well ya, her cooking is like bells to my ears!" Emmett laughed again, I decided to assume there was not much that would bother Emmett.

"Bells it is!" Japer agreed. Edward looked more pensive as her looked at me, his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, never seemed to leave me. I blushed in pleasure. "What Edward, you don't like it."

"I like it, but it doesn't suit her—to me. I'll call you Bella. My Bella." Edward smiled at me, and I could have very nearly fallen in love right then and there.

The men ate their breakfast, making jokes as they ate and cheered along. I was laughing, completely in stitches as they went on. I sobered up a bit and became a sad at the reminder of their leaving as the sun rose at six am.

They looked out the window and said it was time they had best be going, having a fish order to deliver. Emmett and Jasper walked out first leaving Edward with me alone for a moment, I was going to miss him terribly.

"Thank you again for the room Bella." His crooked grin broke out on his face as I blushed at my new nickname from him.

"You are welcome, Edward. Anytime as a matter of fact. I'd like to see you again." I admitted with another blush.

"You will my Bella. We are headed to drop off this delivery, pick up another and back to where we started, I will come through here again. To see you." Edward spoke softly.

"I didn't mean for you to go out of your way. I wouldn't want to interfere with your work." I replied, still more than excited at the idea of seeing him again soon.

"You're more important. I'll see you in four or five days my Bella." Edward kissed my cheek and my forehead once before her went to catch up with Jasper and Emmett.

Quickly as I went back inside I left tidying the house to later to sit in my window. I moved over a royal burgundy chair I had and pushed it up to the window so I could sit and look out into the cove, watching my men sail off.

I sat for half an hour and then _Esme Elizabeth_ pulled out into the open water. It was calm, so they hadn't expected any trouble.

I waited until I could not see the boat any longer and then began to tidy the house. I wrung out my laundry on the line in the back yard and decided to go for a walk around the town, familiarize myself with the area.

** (three days later) **

I waited every day for Edward. Though I knew he said he'd be four or five days, I waited and watched out my window regardless. I often found myself sitting there to read a book or two, or have a cup of tea. I missed all the men something awful. I missed the way they made me laugh, they all felt (with the outstanding exception of Edward) like brothers. With Edward I felt so much more. I felt a real connection and it scared me, because I had known him for a day and there was already this unexplainable connection between us.

I went back to the market in case Emmett, Jasper and Edward came back on the fourth day I wanted to have some food at home to cook for them again. I loved cooking very much, but too cook for myself was often much too food.

On my way into town I waved to a few of the people that I had met in the town, people were very friendly. Suddenly I had to stop walking because a short girl was stood in front of me. She looked to be about two inches shorter than I, but had bouncing curls that made up a lot of her height.

"Hi! I'm Jessica!" She smiled at me, then her eyes turned wide. "You are Isabella Swan right?"

"Yes, I am she…..can I help you with something, Jessica?" I asked her, confused.

"I don't understand." She paused, looking confused herself. "You don't look like a tartan floozy!"

I could have nearly choked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Word is around town you're a floozy. That you have three strange men in your house on your first night here, and you're not married." She explained excitedly. "Though you don't look like one. Normally they dress a little more…well you know, they show a little more skin."

"I can assure you I am no floozy. Those men are my friends! I am not some type of….oh my goodness heavens no! Does everyone think this!" I was beyond embarrassed, I would have never thought I would have gained a hussy reputation for being a good person and offering my men a place to stay. In all honesty it probably would not have changed anything regardless.

"Oh, well no not everyone. Just that's what I heard through the grape vine at the high school." No wonder Jessica was so excitable about gossip, she was a high school student. "I'll clear it up though. No problems!"

I was a little wary of what she was planning to do, but I agreed anyways and told her not to believe everything she heard.

The next day I hardly left my window. It was the fourth day and I really hoped that Edward and his mates would be back into town. I was in the kitchen baking when I heard a knock at my door, hastily dusting my hands off on my apron and throwing the door open, thinking it was my men.

It was my neighbour's five year old daughter asking for a bit of sugar, as she was baking a cake for her father and ran out of sugar mid-baking. I asked her in and poured it into a cup for her, asking her to bring it back once she was finished.

A moment later a quiet rap on the door sounded, I walked back, not hurrying this time, because I had assumed that it was Angela again returning my cup. I opened the door and could hardly believe my eyes when I saw Edward there.

I attacked him; that would be the only way to describe it, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck and I planted a kiss on his cheek. I was startled by my own actions, scared I had maybe frightened off Edward, but he laughed heartily and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me.

"Come with me." Edward demanded, smiling brightly at me with his beautiful crooked smile I was worried I had maybe imagined.

"Where are we going?" I asked, laughing as he sat me down back on the ground.

"No I meant, come _with_ me." Edward persisted.

I understood what he implied then. I was a bit nervous, but only because I wasn't scared by the prospect of going away with Edward. My heart was already his.

"As soon as Angela comes back with my cup." I smiled, nodding my head. He looked at me confused, but shrugged his shoulders.

He surprised me by kissing my lips softly. I lost myself in him.


End file.
